


What Really Happened

by blackstar80



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Opposite of a Slow Build, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the following request(s):</p><p>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1741105#cmt1741105<br/>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4576.html?thread=9918432#cmt9918432</p><p>"The opposite of slow-burn. Missing scene from TFA where immediately after giving Finn his jacket they jogged off to Poe's dorm to fuck like angry bunnies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

“Poe. Poe Dameron!” Finn and Poe ran toward each other, meeting in a fierce embrace. A moment ago, Finn was certain his eyes were playing tricks on him, but feeling Poe’s arms around him assured him otherwise.

As they parted, Finn’s eyes widened, “You're alive!”

Poe’s eyes sparkled as he smiled warmly, “So are you!”

“What happened to you?” Finn asked, still reeling from shock.

“What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night – no you, no ship, _nothing_ – BB-8 says that you saved him,” Poe explained.

Finn shook his head, “No, no, no. It wasn't just me.”

Poe placed his hands on Finn’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “You completed my mission, Finn--” He blinked and glanced at the familiar, well-worn, tan jacket. “--That's my jacket.”

Finn raised his eyebrows in realization and began to take off the jacket, “Oh, here.”

Poe tugged the jacket back in place. “No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you.” Poe let himself savor the image, unconsciously dragging his lower lip between his teeth as his eyes raked over Finn before gripping Finn’s shoulder reassuringly, “You're a good man, Finn.”

Finn’s heart skipped as he met the heated gaze of the fighter pilot. Every rational thought was drowned out by the desperate desire to physically manifest Finn’s relief, excitement, passion. Poe was alive. Finn was alive. And they were together. Finn lurched forward, bringing his hands up to cradle Poe’s stubbled cheeks and dragging Poe to him with a frantic kiss. The soft sigh that escaped from Poe’s willingly captured lips sent a shiver of emotion through Finn’s body.

Poe’s hands grasped Finn’s hips and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. Finn whimpered in the back of his throat as their bodies pressed together.

Breaking the kiss with an excited grin, Poe whispered, “Would you be interested in taking this somewhere a little more private?” Finn nodded enthusiastically with a matching smile.  
  


* * *

  
The door to Poe’s moderately-sized room at the Resistance base had barely closed before they were scrambling at each other like a couple of horny teenagers. Fingers fumbled over zips, snaps, and buttons haphazardly, leaving the men in varying states of undress. Poe’s orange flightsuit was crumpled on the floor alongside his – now Finn’s – jacket; Finn’s shoes were near the door with his black shirt piled on top. Poe was down to a white v-neck t-shirt and his underwear; and, unfortunately, Finn’s pants were somehow still on (Poe was working to remedy this oversight immediately).

Finn’s hands were exploring Poe’s chest as he nuzzled against his neck, nipping and kissing gently. Poe slid Finn’s pants down his hips, allowing Finn to step out of them, kicking them aside to rest alongside their other discarded clothing. Poe’s hands roamed over the curve of Finn’s ass, grasping and pulling him closer. He exhaled raggedly at the feeling of Finn’s warm breath against his neck and allowed his hands to trail along the younger man’s back.

Finn felt himself being pulled toward the bed. Poe climbed on and leaned back, pulling Finn onto the bed along with him. Once settled, they met again in an eager kiss, tangling together happily in a mess of limbs.

Poe nipped at Finn’s lower lip and grasped his broad shoulders. Finn’s fingers slipped under the hem of Poe’s shirt and trailed over his chest. “You’re wearing too much clothing,” Finn whispered.

Poe smirked, “So are you.”

Finn chuckled softly and quickly slid off his underwear as Poe removed his t-shirt and underwear with slightly shaking fingers.

Finn’s eyes raked over Poe’s body shamelessly, and he grinned, “Not only the best pilot in the Resistance, but the best-looking, too. _Damn_.”

Poe’s face flushed slightly and he bit his lip, “And I’ve got the most gorgeous Stormtrooper in the galaxy in my bed.”

Finn kissed Poe and then whispered fervently, “ _Former_ Stormtrooper. Thanks to you.”

Poe pulled Finn close and allowed his hands to roam along his back and over the curve of his ass again. The pilot’s hips stuttered forward of their own accord and the gasp from Finn had him normalizing the rhythm with an eager roll, their cocks aligning in glorious friction as they kissed desperately. Finn moaned raggedly as Poe’s fingers gripped tighter. Finn nuzzled against Poe’s neck, breath hot with every shaky exhale. Poe moved his hands into Finn’s cropped hair and murmured, “Finn…”

“Hmm?” Finn responded dazedly while nipping playfully at Poe’s earlobe.

Fumbling with the bedside table drawer with one hand (unwilling to take both hands off of Finn’s fabulous ass), Poe finally pulled out a bottle of lube and grinned devilishly, “We’re going to need this if you’re going to fuck the best pilot in the Resistance.”

Finn chuckled and took the bottle of lube from Poe’s hand, “This proves it. Leaving the First Order was the best decision I ever made.”

Finn moved to sit on his haunches at the foot of the bed giving Poe room to stretch out languidly in a move that was pure seduction before bending his knees and spreading his thighs in invitation. Poe knew that his little show had achieved the desired effect as he watched Finn fumble distractedly with the bottle of lube before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Their eyes met as Finn’s fingers met Poe’s entrance for the first time. Poe’s only response was to lick his lips in anticipation, leaving Finn feeling flushed and so fucking hard. Needing to focus, Finn turned his gaze away and began gently rubbing his fingertip around Poe’s entrance. Poe’s eyelids fluttered closed as he sighed. Glancing at Poe, Finn watched for any signs of pain as he slipped the tip of his finger inside of the pilot. Poe exhaled raggedly and relaxed as Finn slowly worked a single finger gently inside to relax the muscles.

“Okay?” Finn asked quietly.

Poe opened his eyes lazily and nodded, “Yeah, s’good.”

Finn carefully readied Poe with his finger as the older man’s hardened cock dripped precum onto his abdomen in anticipation. Finn impulsively leaned over to take the head into his mouth for a few quick seconds to taste Poe’s eagerness on his tongue. Poe moaned softly as he involuntarily pushed back against Finn’s finger. Finn eased the tip of a second finger inside, as Poe’s fingers gripped the bedsheets and a shaky exhale escaped his lips. Finn’s fingers worked gently until two fingers slipped inside of Poe with little resistance.

“Ready for me?” Finn asked.

Poe nodded desperately. “Yeah…please…” he responded hoarsely.

Finn grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into the palm of his hand, then slicked up his cock, hissing slightly as his neglected cock finally received some attention. He kneeled between Poe’s thighs and guided himself slowly inside, relishing the heat as Poe wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist. Poe gripped the bedsheets and threw his head back with a moan as Finn began a slow rhythm with his hips. Finn leaned forward to capture Poe’s delicious noises with his lips. Poe’s hands moved to Finn’s back, grasping at his warm flesh as he rocked his hips to meet every thrust. Finn increased his pace with a frantic hitch of his hips, changing the angle just right and causing Poe to expel a guttural moan from his throat.

“Finn… _fuck_ …just like that…” Poe coached, digging his fingers into Finn’s shoulders to spur the younger man on; desperate for harder, faster, more.

Finn kept the pace steady as he reached between them with one hand and wrapped his hand around Poe’s cock. Poe gasped and whined in the back of this throat as Finn stroked in sync with his thrusts. Finn’s breath hitched as he continued his pace, his eyes locked on Poe.

Poe was wrecked: brows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, panting, grasping Finn’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of him. He knew Poe was getting close and if Poe kept making those fucking beautiful noises, Finn wasn’t going to be far behind.

“That’s it…come for me…” Finn murmured as he quickened the pace. Poe gritted his teeth, arching his back, his body trembling as he came with a strangled moan onto Finn’s hand and his own stomach with a strangled sob. Finn moved both hands to Poe’s hips, grasping firmly as he continued to thrust. Poe moved his hands over Finn’s and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, pupils blown so wide, the brown was almost not visible. Finn caught Poe’s gaze and he felt the familiar heat that had been pooling in his core burn through him in a fierce rush. Finn moaned as his orgasm quaked through his body, his thrusts erratic. Poe’s breath hitched as he trailed his fingers along Finn’s arms; soothing the younger man through the last waves of pleasure.

Finn slumped forward spent and fuzzy with pleasure, attempting to catch his breath as he carefully withdrew. He collapsed back onto the bed next to Poe with a heavy, satisfied exhale. Poe turned on his side and rested his head against Finn’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his chest with a contented sigh.

“Finn?” Poe asked softly.

“Mm?” Finn hummed, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

“Thank you,” Poe responded, and kissed the crook of Finn’s neck.

“I’ve never been thanked for sex before, but…you’re welcome?” Finn said with a slight chuckle.

Poe playfully jabbed Finn’s shoulder, “No, not for _this_. For saving my life.”

Finn locked eyes with Poe, “In that case, I should be thanking you, then.”

Poe smiled softly, “Guess we’re even.”

Finn returned the smile, “No, I still owe you a jacket.”

Poe laughed heartily, his eyes sparkling, “You don’t owe me a damn thing. But I wouldn’t be averse to you taking me out for drinks after this whole mess is cleared up.”

Finn felt his heart swell and fought against the dumb grin trying to light up his whole face, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third TFA fic! This one was super fun to write. The beginning dialogue was taken directly from the film, so I can't take credit for that. The rest, though, is mine. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
